1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an apparatus for manipulating an eccentrically located well bore device. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a kick over tool for installing devices into and removing devices from a side pocket mandrel, particularly mandrels located in deviated wells.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the natural flow of liquid from a well has ceased or becomes too slow for economical production, artificial production methods are employed. In many cases, it is advantageous, at least during the first part of the artificial production period, to employ gas lift. Numerous types of equipment for producing liquid by gas lift are available, but they all rely upon the same general principles of operation. In the usual case, dry gas consisting essentially of methane and ethane is forced down the pressure string and into the liquid in the production string. As the liquid in the production string becomes mixed with gas, the density of the liquid decreases, and eventually the head pressure of the column of the gasified liquid in the production string becomes less than the pressure exerted on the body of liquid (flowing bottom hole pressure) in the well, and the flow of liquid occurs at the surface.
One gas lift technique, known as continuous gas lift, injects gas into the pressure string which has been sealed or packed off at the bottom of the hole relative to the production tubing. Gas lift valves are placed in the production string for unloading and producing. The operating gas lift valve permits the gas to be injected into the liquid being produced. This gas then makes the liquid in the production tube lighter and, hence, the flowing bottom hole pressure will be sufficient to push the liquid up and out of the well. Thus, the well is produced at a greater rate.
A further adaptation of this gas lift technique is known as intermittent gas lift. In this technique, rather than letting the gas enter the production tube continuously, the gas is injected into the production tubing intermittently, under a producing slug of fluid. The gas bubble then drives the slug of liquid in the production tubing upwardly. The technique is repeated successively, thereby producing successive slugs of liquid at the wellhead.
The primary means for placing the high pressure gas from the pressure string into the production conduit is via a gas lift valve located in a side pocket mandrel, with the mandrel being part of the production conduit. FIG. 1 illustrates an oil production well 10 having a side pocket mandrel 20 as part of the production conduit 30. The side pocket mandrel is designed with a pocket, or receiver, within the mandrel. The side pocket is offset from the centerline of the tubing. Most side pocket type retrievable valve mandrels have a full-bore internal diameter equal to the tubing internal diameter. A gas lift valve can be removed or installed by simple wire line operations, as is understood by those of ordinary skill in the art. The use of wire line eliminates the need to pull the entire production conduit from the well bore when an operator determines that it is necessary to change out valves. The primary wire line device for locating the mandrel pocket and selectively removing or installing devices such as a gas lift valve is a kick over tool.
Many wells drilled today are highly deviated. Highly deviated wells that produce sand and have a high formation gas/liquid ratio are excellent candidates for gas lift when artificial lift is needed. While these highly deviated wells result in some reservoir drainage efficiencies, other problems may result. One problem relates to the installing and retrieving of devices such as gas lift valves. FIG. 2 is a cross sectional view of a prior art kick over tool 40 utilized for installing and removing devices from a side pocket mandrel. The kick over tool 40 is activated by pulling a dog 42 on the tool up against a shoulder 44 in the mandrel 46 to release the kick over arm 48 that carries the flow control device 50. The arm 48 is biased outwardly so that its outward movement aligns the bottom nose of the device 50 with the side pocket 52 of the mandrel 46. Downward movement and jarring are then used to insert the flow control device 50 into the side pocket 52 and to release the arm 48 from the latch 54 attached to the device 50. However, the bow springs or leaf springs 56 utilized to bias the arm 48 outward may not be strong enough, or may become too weak over time, and fail to position the tip of the device 50 at the side pocket 52 of the mandrel 46, particularly when the mandrel 46 is located in a deviated well with the side pocket 52 at an upper position. The device 50 is then unable to be inserted into the side pocket 52.
Therefore, there is a need for a kick over tool which provides reliable service in installing devices into and removing devices from a side pocket mandrel, and more particularly, from a side pocket mandrel located in a deviated well.